deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cfp3157/Season 2 Episode 2: Richard the Lionheart vs Vlad the Impaler
Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, in another WW2 battle of the century, the Gurkhas managed to overcome the brutal Waffen SS. Now, we have to rulers of the Middle Ages face off in this next match-up. In this corner, we have.... Richard the Lionheart- The king of England, who led the Second Crusade in the Holy Lands to free the great cityof Jerusalem from its Muslim rulers. clashes swords with... Vlad the Impaler- The brutal Wallachian noble, who earned his name "The Prince of Darkness" with the impalement of his enemies and the also inspired the infamous vampire Dracula. When these two warriors face off, swords will be drawn, arrows and crossbow bolts will soar through the air, and men lay dying in the dust. You will decide who receives the final blow when we discoever.... WHO...IS...DEADLUEST!!!! Weapons Richard fought the Crusades with.... Broadsword.jpg|Broadsword DaneAxe.jpg|Battle Ax Englishlongbow.jpg|Longbow Knightmace.jpg|Mace Vlad warded off the Ottoman Empire with... Kilij.jpg|Kilij The French Pike.jpg|Pike Steel Crossbow.jpg|Steel Crossbow Hand-cannon 14263 lg.gif|Hand Cannon Edges Close Range: The Broadsword and Kilij have both been seen with extreme slicing power, but what I haven't seen is any thrusting with the Kilij. Both warriors are wearing chainmail, so thrusting matters. The Broadsword gets simply because of the versatility. Edge: Richard the Lionheart Mid Range: Both are very different weapons. The Pike will keep Richard at a distance, but is unwieldy if he can close the gap. The Battle Ax will be devastating, but it is also very slow. So, it's the longer, faster Pike is vs the stronger, shorter Battle Ax. I see it as even. Edge: Even Long Range: The Longbow is faster and can be more accurate. Edge: Richard the Lionheart Special: The Hand Cannon is a great tool for war. You can shoot it at medium range, and if it comes to it you can use it as a club. The Mace may be more brutal up close, but if Vlad can gun Richard down first, then it won't matter. Edge: Vlad the Impaler X-factors Richard/X-factor/Vlad 79 Brutality 90 87 Training 85 69 Pyscological Warfare 89 83 Technology 88 86 Leadership 76 Expert's Opinion: Vlad the Impaler (by Swg66) In the fight between Vlad the Impalier and Richard the Lion heart, I'm gonna have to give my overall edge in this battle to Vlad. While this match would be , in my opinion a close one, Vald has a number of advantages that will carry him to victory. First and formost he has the advantage of living in the 1400's, where as Richard lived in the 1100's. 300 years gives him a number of advantages, first and formost is technology. Vlad lived n a time where gundowder was really starting to become and important part of warfare. This gives him two real advantages, one is the use of black powder weapons, specfically in this case the hand cannon, But also he will have armor meant to handle the more advanced weapons on his time. He brings to the fight both more advanced weapons and more advanced armor. Then there is the mentality of these two. Vlad is far more brutal than Richard, and while Richard is an excellent commander, he's not on same level as Vlad in terms of willing ness to use fear and brutality to his ends, which again gives Vlad and advantage. In the end Vlad has time on his side, his tech is more advanced and his weapons and armor, while may not overlty superior to Richards in terms of weapons preformances, the time differance means that there proably going to be of superior quailty and craftmanship, giving Vlad a a near win. Expert's Opinion: Richard the Lionheart (by Me) Richard takes this easily. He may not have the edge in technology, but he has better training, a better leader, and is much more sane. The reason he won;t lose to Vlad like Sun Tzu is becuase he is an operator and CEO, like Vlad. But hte difference is, like above, is because he is a more sane leader. By training, I mean while Vlad wass trained by the Ottomans, his basic skill is bash, bash bash. Richard, however, was the king of England and was a professional knight. He is much more versatile, having more than one stradegy other than bash and bash. Finally, Richard was a fantastic leader. Most of Vlad's followers were bacing him because they feared him. As Sun Tzu said, fear may come back and bite you in the @$$. But respect will follow you a lifetime, ot something like that. Anyway, Richard was loved by most of the people in England. I mean, I wouldn't want to fight a war just because it was for my faith and had nothing to do with my personal life. But Richard managed to get England to do just that. This is simply why Richard will win. Battle ''Richard has abadoned the Crusasdes. He has now begun a campaign to capture all of Christian Europe. His armies tear throguh France, Germany, and now he begins fighting in Wallachia. At the moment he is laying siege to Bran Castle. The siege has been going on for a month now, and Richard is on a hunting trip in the Wallachian forest surrounding the castle. Vlad has, unknowingly to Richard, escaped and is running with five soldiers to fight another day. So now the battle is set. '' Richard: 123456 Vlad: 123456 "Wonderful shot William!" Richard yells as he pulls the arrow from the deer his best archer has just killed. "If you wanted, you could kill me in from 100 yards away in my own castle!" he exclaims. "If you say so, your majesty. But not one person no not one person would want you dead. No sir, not one soul in all of England." he says. As one of the Crusaders slings the corpse over his back, the three men walk back to their camp for the hunting trip. "Why, how was your catch your majesty?" one of the Crusaders asks. "Just fine, John, just fine. Allen, get this here meat and cook us a good meal!" Richard orders one of the Crusaders. Vlad and his five soldiers watch the scene unfold. Vlad nods and his two crossbow begin loading while the had cannon stands by. Allen starts to skin the deer when he hears a strange sound. He looks and sees the six men watching them. "Aye! Who do ya think you are?" He yells at Vlad. The noble snarls and nods to his hand cannon. As the Crusader draws his broadsword, the soldier lights the match and the bullet enters Allen's head. Richard: 12345 Vlad: 123456 "To arms men! To arms!" Richard yells. As one of the crossbow soldiers finishes reloading, William aims his longbow and the arrow quivers inside of the man's chest. Richard: 12345 Vlad: 12345 The hand cannon soldier quickly drops his empty cannon and shoots the Steel Crossbow. The bolt soars through the air and penetrates deep into William's eye. Richard: 1234 Vlad: 12345 As the men charge at each other, John takes his Battle Axe and charges at the other crossbow man. He drops the slow weapon and attempts to draw his Kilij, but it is to late as the Battle Ax brutally splits the man's skull. Richard: 1234 Vlad: 1234 John turns around to see Vlad coming at him with his Pike. As he takes the ax out the Wallachian, Vlad makes his name true as he thrusts the Pike deep into John chest and impales him on it. Richard: 123 Vlad: 1234 Another Crusader swings his Mace at the hand cannon soldier. The man keeps dodging the Mace and then strikes the spike into the man's skull. Richard: 12 Vlad: 1234 "My God, these men are barbaric!" the last Crusader yells. "Take heart, Jack. We'll pull through." Richard yells back. He then ducks a swing from the hand cannon soldier and then bashes his skull with his Mace. Richard: 12 Vlad: 123 Just as quickly the Crusader parries a Pike and hacks off the Wallachian's head with his Broadsword. Richard: 12 Vlad: 12 Vlad quickly dons his shield as he faces the last Crusader. The Crusader swings with his Broadsword, but Vlad blocks it with his shield and cuts the man throat. But he doesn't let him go down easy. Vlad thrusts his Kilij so deep into the man's chest that almost all the clip point is prodding from the man's back. Richard: 1 Vlad: 12 Richard wayches all of this in horror. "My God! You are a man without God!" he yells. "Are you scared, Richard?" Vlad sneers. He then withdraws his Kilij and literally starts to suck on the blood. "I am a terrible man, and so you will die a terrible death." Richard charges at him, but the last Wallachian gets in the way. He thrusts his Pike, but Richard blocks it with his shield and smashes his skull with his Mace. Richard: 1 Vlad: 1 Vlad yells loudly and starts to hack with his Kilij. All the strikes land on Richard's shield, and Richard just stands there to take it. Finally, he just sidesteps to the right and tears Vlad's Achilles tendon. As Vlad falls down, Richard whispers in his ear, "May you enjoy hell, you dammed soul," as he places the Broadsword behind his throat. Vlad just laughs. "I have no soul." he remarks and Richard thrusts the sword to the pommel through Vlad's throat. Richard: 1 Vlad: Richard looks at all the carnage around him looking at the body of Vlad, William with the crossbow bolt in his eye, poor John impaled on the Pike, and Jack, who stands lays there, practically disembowled. Richard drops to the ground and begins to sob as he looks at the true colors of war. WINNER: Richard the Lionheart Expert's Opinion The reason Richard won was simply becuase of his much calmer battle state. Even with Vlad's seemingly important technological advantage, he was just to insane to cope with the better leader, Richard. Notes *The battle will be six-on-six. Richard, two archers, and three Crusaders versus Vlad, two crossbow soldiers, a hand cannon, and three Wallachian soldiers. * Battle will end on October 27, 2012 *If I do not write the battle by October 31, then either El Alamein or Swg66 will write the battle. * I am sorry for any mistakes in spelling or grammer. Category:Blog posts